


Please Hold (Back)

by cloudsarefluffy



Series: Ask and Ye Shall Recieve (Tumblr Ask Box Prompts) [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (but not with who is on the other line obvs), Alpha Derek, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire, Boss Derek, CEO Derek, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Gentle Sex, Hale Family is a Business, Heat Drunk, Innuendo, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, No Plot/Plotless, Not Beta Read, Omega Stiles Stilinski, POV Stiles, Phone Calls, Phone Sex, Prompt Fill, Quiet Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Talk, Silence Kink, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, aka giving Stiles direction, what Derek says is also applied to something else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-13 06:53:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7966807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudsarefluffy/pseuds/cloudsarefluffy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On Tumblr, Anon asked: <i>I read your "To Fill A Home" sterek fic and I loved it! If possible, could you write a fic in which Stiles tries to keep quiet as Derek fucks Stiles and knots him, all while Derek is having a casual conversation on the phone? Please and thank you!</i></p><p>---</p><p>And then, Derek starts back up slow, hips moving languidly and slowly, like the tide rising onto the shore— washing over Stiles in tandem. <i>In and out in and out</i> till there was nothing but the sweet roll and cresting of Derek’s pelvis, thrusts deep and profound— as consuming as the ocean. Pulled and dragged Stiles fell, like a current or riptide, he was caught in the motions. His man and salted sweat dressed his skin like cloth, shielding him away from the world, unheard in his vacancy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Hold (Back)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the love, Anon!
> 
> Anyways, I blame ~~credit~~ Beyoncé for the muse I had while writing the latter part of this prompt fill. I don't know what it is about her music, but— . . . she makes me write straight up poetry.
> 
> When you hear the beginning of "Hold Up," can you blame me exactly for that?
> 
> Also, with my fics, I decided that from now on, I'm going to upload at least 5 at a time to keep up with all that I have. (From Tumblr alone I have 67, this one included. Kind of a lot to deal with.) No idea if I'm going to have it on a set "date" per whatever, but just know that it's coming in groups of 5 from now on. 
> 
> Enjoy!~

Stiles bites into his forearm, hoping that his moan isn’t heard past his teeth digging into his flesh as Derek not so subtly rams into him.

“I think Friday morning will be an optimal time for the meeting,” his alpha argues calmly into his cell, “No, Greenburg, I _don’t_ want it in the evening. Everyone will be too busy focusing on the upcoming weekend to really pay attention to anything that’s said.”

Stiles whimpers, barely allowing himself to keen as he presents his ass even further, making Derek’s large cock sink deeper into him. There’s a few slick sounds from all of Derek’s precome and Stiles’ slick that’s been steadily dripping out of him since his heat started a few days ago.

“I know that Lydia doesn’t want to come in early, but this is her _job._ If she doesn’t like it then she can quit and find another one. Greenburg, I don’t care, she’s not the CEO— she doesn’t decide when our meetings are, I do,” the alpha flexes his hips, dragging his forming knot so deliciously against Stiles’ prostate to the point where he has to practically scream into a pillow to not be heard, “Mhmm. Erica can bring her slides if she wants, but don’t guarantee her that we’ll be able to address them before all is said and done. We have a lot to go through since we’ve had major growth this quarter.”

Stiles is panting, fingers digging into their soiled sheets as he feels his orgasm building. He gets desperate, his hand slinking down between his legs in search for his poor, overly-spent and chaffing cock to finish getting off.

“ _No,_ ” Derek growls, hand catching Stiles’ before it can create contact against his skin, making Derek’s omega softly whine in apology as he keeps on with his arrogant assistant, “Erica cannot use the speakers. She Rick Rolled us last time, in front of a potential investor no less. We nearly lost them because of her antics.”

As an apology, Derek’s thumb rubs at Stiles’ wrist gently, soothing his mate as he pivots his hips some more. His thrusts are now longer and heavier to try and sate Stiles’ impatience. At the change, Stiles pushes against them, enjoying the shrill along his spine, along with the way each thrust makes him jerk forward on the bed from their momentum and strength. His abused hole flexes, gushing more slick as Derek snorts into the receiver.

“Just tell Boyd to unplug or mute them before she goes up there then, if we even get around to it. Until we do have time for her, I’m not going to worry about it,” Derek moves his free hand from Stiles’ wrist to his shoulder, forcing the omega to get impaled even further on his dick as he pulls Stiles back in sync with each jerk of his hips, “She wants to talk to me? Greenburg, don’t— _Erica,_ give the phone back to Greenburg.”

There’s some static shouting from Derek’s cell that Stiles can hear past his tiny squeaks, ass jiggling harshly from how hard his alpha is fucking him.

“Erica, you can give your presentation later. No, you can’t start with it either, I thought I’ve explained this pretty clearly before,” there’s a small pause, and Derek uses it to maneuver Stiles, pressing his chest down until it reaches the bed, putting a sharp arch into Stiles’ spine from where his knees prop his ass up to be used by his alpha, “I know that you’ve worked hard on whatever it is, Erica, but we probably won’t have time to go over it if you want to get to go home on time, otherwise we’ll have to go over until who knows how long for it. Yes, I’m aware that you and Boyd have your anniversary that weekend— that’s why I’m trying to tell you that your presentation will just have to wait for now. Erica, you cannot get mad at me for making sense on this.”

Derek takes his free hand and lets it slip down below the dip in Stiles’ spine where he was holding him, now grabbing a globe of Stiles’ ass and just roughly manhandling it— squeezing and pressing, milking it like Stiles is his cock.

“Look, we’re going over the quarterly reports and that is final. I’ve told you what you can and can’t do. You aren’t going to disobey me.”

And of course, that’s when Stiles slips up with a single, breathless, “ _Alpha…_ ” 

Derek stops his thrusting instantly, coming down and bracketing Stiles across his back till his mouth is almost pressed against Stiles’ ear.

“ _I don’t want to hear another word out of you._ ”

Stiles whimpers softly, baring his neck to his alpha and pressing his ass up further in mollification. A gush of slick announces his apology.

“That’s what I thought,” Derek purrs, and he runs a few fingers delicately along his omega’s throat, “Now, we’re going to do what I said we were going to do, alright? No more slip ups.”

Stiles nods vigorously, trying to placate his alpha for his fumble.

“Good. Now put Cora on the phone, I need to talk to her as well.”

And then, Derek starts back up slow, hips moving languidly and slowly, like the tide rising onto the shore— washing over Stiles in tandem. _In and out in and out_ till there was nothing but the sweet roll and cresting of Derek’s pelvis, thrusts deep and profound— as consuming as the ocean. Pulled and dragged Stiles fell, like a current or riptide, he was caught in the motions. His man and salted sweat dressed his skin like cloth, shielding him away from the world, unheard in his vacancy.

“Cora?” Derek asks then, and Stiles can feel it— can feel the way his orgasm is building up and up, like a wave swelling with its momentum, “Are you going to be at the meeting on Friday?”

And like a wave, there is a limit— a time at which it becomes too much, collapsing in on itself, feeding its water back into the sea.

And like a wave, Stiles is going to fold.

His fingernails dig into the sheets, his teeth sink into his forearm— the sensations gritty like sand. His breath hitches, as though it is the last time he will inhale before he drowns, and he internally begs to sink down into the pool that is his own pleasure. 

“Well, it’s about our profit margins, and since you’re head of accounting,” Derek pauses then, and his hand slips low, grabbing ahold of Stiles’ cock as though it were an anchor, weighing him down and tethering him to a single focal point to keep him from completely getting lead astray, and he thrusts in one last, final time, “ _I want you to come._ ”

And just like that, Stiles comes. He’s undone, slick and come gushing out on command as he feels Derek’s knot finally catch on his rim, locking his alpha inside of him as Derek fills him up. It takes everything within Stiles to not let anything out, the only sound managing to leave him being a hitched breath and a broken, nearly-inaudible whimper that has Derek rumbling just as quietly.

“— _Derek, is everything fine? I said I’d go and I now you’re kinda growling at me..._ ”

And Stiles doesn’t know how Derek does it, but he sounds just as collected as he always does, “Oh, yes. Sorry, I was struggling to fix something for Stiles to eat. It’s like I’ve forgotten how to even use a toaster.”

Cora laughs, “ _Yeah, heats are a bitch, man. At least he’s got you there to take care of him,_ ” she then adds, “ _Alright, enough keeping you away from your mate, we can do just fine without you for a couple of hours. I bet Stiles is missing you right about now._ ”

“I have a feeling he’s doing just fine,” Derek smirks, and he grabs a globe of Stiles’ ass for good measure as the omega pants and shivers from the aftershocks, “I really have been taking good care of him.”

“ _TMI, Derek. Just— we’ll see you Friday, and tell Stiles I said hi whenever he’s more cognitive and able to process something other than sex._ ”

“Will do, Cora,” his alpha confirms, and then the line goes dead with Cora’s grumbled mutter of _alphas_.

Stiles waits till Derek shuts his phone off and sets in on the nightstand, and it’s only then that he lets out a pitiful, used whine.

“Oh baby, I know, I know… I wish they didn’t call me, but it’s business you know? Sometimes you just have to suck it up and answer to make sure things are all set,” he then pets Stiles proudly, “And you just did so good while I took that call, babe. You were so quiet for me, weren’t you?”

Stiles purrs at that, pleased with pleasing his alpha.

“And you deserve a little treat for your good behavior, don’t you?”

Stiles preens, clenching his hole around Derek’s engorged knot, making him groan softly before Stiles sees him reaching for his cell yet again. The omega turns and tilts his head questioningly at the alpha as he dials a few numbers and brings his phone up to his head, the sound of another call starting now reaching his ears.

“So, Stiles,” he breathes in, the wait tone echoing throughout the room as Derek begins to move his knot from where it’s locked inside and stuffing Stiles full, mashing Stiles’ prostate in the process and making his cock stiffen for yet another round, “Think you could stay quiet while I order us takeout?”

**Author's Note:**

> ##### Prompt me here at:
> 
> http://sunshinexlollipops.tumblr.com/promptask
> 
> ##### This was written to:
> 
> 1\. Polarize — Twenty One Pilots  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zGcfs1wiSWc
> 
> 2\. Hold Up — Beyoncé  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PeonBmeFR8o


End file.
